


Herzensergießungen eines kunstliebenden Dichterbruders

by Silavon



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Das Erlkönig-Manöver - Robert Löhr, Dichter und Denker - Fandom
Genre: Clemens Geist schlägt mich dafür, Die Arnims können ihren Kindern keine guten Namen geben, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Wanderung durch Teltow-Fläming, ein Heuboden, ein Korb folgt dem anderen, zwei tollkühne Helden und das gefährliche Brandenburg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/pseuds/Silavon
Summary: Clemens Brentano kehrt nach seinem Aufenthalt in Wien wieder nach Berlin zurück und wird mit Dingen aus seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert.
Relationships: Achim von Arnim/Bettina von Arnim, Clemens Brentano/Achim von Arnim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Liebe ist das Einzige,...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts), [Miss_Marry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marry/gifts).



> Herzlichsten Dank an @fanpersoningfox für das Beta-Lesen. Du hast etwas gut bei mir.

Schnellen Schrittes und voller Zuversicht ging er die Pflastersteine der Straße entlang. Mitten im Großstadttrubel fiel er nicht auf. Links und Rechts von ihm fuhren Kutschen, mal mit Menschen, mal ohne sie. Viele nutzten das schöne Wetter, welches das Gemüt erhellte, da es die letzten Tage doch sehr trüb gewesen war. Der Frühling belebte alles um ihn herum, sodass Berlin nicht allzu schlimm aussah, wie er es sonst immer empfand. Viele Menschen, viel Qualm und Staub, viel Lärm um Nichts.  
Als er den Prachtboulevard Unter Den Linden kreuzte, war es ihm, als würde die Fülle ihn ersticken. Er blinzelte, musste sich erst an die neue Helligkeit gewöhnen, da es in den Berliner Gassen um einiges dunkler war. Seine Augen erhielten eine neue Färbung… von einem matten Braun, zu einem leuchtenden Bernsteinton. Die schwarzen Locken glänzten, als seien sie aus feinster italienischer Seide gemacht. Trotz der strahlenden Sonne zog in gewissen Abständen ein kühler Luftzug durch die Stadt.  
Es war eben doch nur Frühling und nicht Sommer. Obwohl ihm Ersteres doch angenehmer war: Man fror nicht und die Lagen an Kleidung waren dennoch willkommen. Und Berlin würde Sommersprossen eh nie erhalten.  
Der Sand knirschte unter seinen Stiefeln und von Weitem hörte man die Schreie der Militärs. Es war eben doch Preußen und nicht das beheimatete Frankfurt. Hier stand das Militär höher als der König selbst. Er hatte nie Verständnis dafür gehabt.  
Clemens befand sich nun direkt vor dem Gebäude mit der großen Eingangstür aus Eiche. Natürlich war sie aus Eiche. Achim hätte sich keine andere Tür wählen können, dieser Vaterlandsverehrer in hohem Maße…  
Er klopfte zweimal, ehe ein Bediensteter ihm langsam, die schwere Tür kräftig ziehend, öffnete.

„Ah, der Herr Brentano! Ihre Schwester erwartet Sie schon.“ 

Sein Busenfreund Achim von Arnim hatte zum Glück beschlossen, für ein paar Wochen nach Berlin reinzufahren und seiner Schwester, Bettine, etwas mit den Kindern unter die Arme zu greifen, sein Einsiedlerleben somit in Wiepersdorf zu unterbrechen.  
Achim war derjenige, der ihm am längsten die Treue geschworen hatte, der ihn nun schon seit fast 15 Jahren begleitete und mit Ratschlägen stets an seiner Seite stand. Clemens war unheimlich stolz einen Freund für das Leben gefunden zu haben, dem er alles anvertrauen konnte und der ihm eine emotionale Stütze war.  
Der kleine, ältere Mann ließ ihn eintreten und brachte ihn in das obere Geschoss, vorbei an den Wandgemälden und kleinen Statuen, die dazu verdammt waren in ihren Nischen zu stehen und freie Menschen jeden Tag zu beobachten, wie sie ihres Weges gingen. Das musste doch fürchterlich deprimierend sein, dachte sich Clemens, so dazuhocken und sein Schicksal über sich ergehen zu lassen, ohne Ahnung, was die nächsten Minuten passieren würde.  
Er wurde von Schritten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Bettine kam ihnen entgegen und erfreute sich am altbekannten Gesicht. Als Clemens auf der letzten Stufe ankam, schmiss sie sich an seinen Hals, sodass sie beinahe fielen und Clemens mit einigen Brüchen das Haus wieder verlassen hätte. 

„Clemens! Mein guter Clemens!“

„Ach, Bettine, wir haben uns doch erst vor vier Tagen gesehen.“

„Ja, aber man kann sich nicht oft genug sehen!“

„Clemens!“

Mit diesem Wort bog Achim um die Ecke und begrüßte nun auch den Neuankömmling. Sie bildeten zu dritt ein Corpus. Drei Seelen wurden zu einer, sechs Arme zu einem Kreis. Bettine erblickte man kaum zwischen den Männern, sodass man hätte denken können, dass nur Clemens und Achim sich umarmten, wie zwei Freunde, Geliebte in einer innigen Intimität.  
Sie lösten die Verschlingung und Achim nahm Clemens bei der Hand und geleitete ihn zum Salon. Bettine schien in den vergangenen Tagen im Haus Hand angelegt zu haben, denn es wirkte ordentlicher. Im Salon lag die Decke höher, ein kleiner Kronleuchter hing an ihr herunter und in den Ecken sah er Stuck, von feinstem Motiv.

„Es ist schön dich wieder bei uns zu haben, mein Liebster. Bettine hat mir den ganzen Tag vorgejault, dass du doch bitte vorbeikommen solltest, ihr sei so langweilig und die Kinder wollen doch ihren Onkel sehen. Sie müsse hier auch etwas anderes zu tun haben, als Hausfrau zu spielen und Abende im Salon zu veranstalten, wie eine alte Dame, deren verbliebenen Tage schon abgezählt seien, und sie versucht aus jeder Aktivität ihre Erquickung zu ziehen. Möchtest du etwas trinken, mein Guter?“

Achim schien der Schalk im Nacken zu sitzen. Dessen helle Augen besaßen ein Funkeln, welches Clemens nicht recht deuten konnte. Bettine besah sie über die Konversation hinweg mit einem finsteren Blick und hätte wahrscheinlich liebend gern ihren Gatten ein paar Kommentare zum Thema ‚Vertraulichkeit‘ gesagt. 

„Clemens nimmt ein Glas Wein, wir müssen doch anstoßen, also auf das Kommende.“

Ein Bediensteter leistete Bettines Worten Folge und brachten ihrem Bruder ein Glas feinsten Burgunder. Clemens zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, sodass seine Denker-Falten zum Vorschein kamen.

„Du wirst abermals Onkel“, erwähnte Bettine beiläufig mit sanfterer Stimme.

„Ach du heilige Mutter Gottes… Ihr seid doch keine Kaninchen, Bettine!“

Clemens reagierte echauffiert und Achim konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Bettine hätte üble Lust gehabt, den beiden Dichtern die Ohren lang zu ziehen und vor ihren Mündern damit einen Knoten zu binden.

„Wie die Kinder…“

„Apropos… Wo sind denn meine Neffen?“

„Die spielen draußen mit den Nachbarskindern.“

Achim trat an eines der Rundbogenfenster und blickte hinunter in den Garten. Dieser hatte vor zwei Wochen angefangen zu blühen und die verschiedenen Obstbäume und Blumenarten wurden durch den Frühling zum Leuchten gebracht. Eine kleine Oase in der preußischen Sandwüste, das hatte Achim Bettine als Kompromiss gestellt, dafür, dass er hier nach einer Wohnung Ausschau hielt. Das Palais seiner Großmutter am Pariser Platz fand er zu trist und pompös, als dass er sich darin wohlfühlen könnte und leben würde. Genug Platz wäre in diesem auf jeden Fall, vor allem auch für seine wachsende Familie, aber etwas nagte an Achims Gewissen. Er hatte nach dem Tode seiner Mutter dort seine Kindheit verbracht, aber er empfand diesen Ort als einen des Trubels und der Schnelligkeit. Tagtäglich die Kutschen zu sehen, wie sie eilig oder gemächlich das Brandenburger Tor passierten, die Menschenmassen, die Paraden und Abzüge der Truppen… grauenvoll.  
Wenn er ihren Garten sah, dann vergaß er all dies, diese Berliner Schnelllebigkeit. Und wenn er die Augen schloss, dann fühlt er sich Wiepersdorf näher. Mit Bettine und den Kindern wäre es dort viel schöner gewesen. Mit Clemens… Sie hätten das Land erkunden können, so wie damals auf ihrer Rheinreise, und Gedichte zusammen geschrieben oder eine neue Sammlung begonnen.  
Achim wandte seinen Blick von den Kindern ab und hin zu Clemens und Bettine, die Clemens freudig erzählte, wie schön es hier doch sei und wie sie glücklich über ihre neugewonnenen Kontakte sei. Er eckte sich seit Kurzem mit ihr an, dass er es hier nicht aushalte und gern raus auf das Land möchte, was Bettine nicht mitmachte und ihn beschuldigte, dass er ihr die Freiheit rauben wolle.  
Der Zorn hielt nicht lang an und Achim war dennoch gezwungen ohne Bettine und die Kinder abzureisen, denn Erledigungen riefen in Wiepersdorf. ‚Der Eremit aus dem Fläming‘, hatte sie ihn getauft, wenn sie sauer auf ihn war und ‚Baron aus dem Norden‘, wenn sie ihm wohlgesonnen war. Sie war deutlich die Leidenschaftlichere von ihnen. Sie wollte, dass er ihr die Erziehung überließ, die ohne Regelung ablaufen sollte und den Kindern größtmöglichen Platz für Freiheit ließ. Das war der Knackpunkt gewesen, der Kirschstein in der Torte. Achim sah dem Ganzen Zähne knirschend zu.

„Achim, was bläst du so ein Trübsal?“, fragte Bettine sichtlich besorgt.

„Ach… es ist nichts. Ich bin nur froh euch hier zu haben.“ 

Sein Lächeln war zwiegespalten, hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack bei ihm und es sagte nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

„Komm doch her.“, deutete ihm Clemens, der mittlerweile auf einem Sofa Platz genommen hatte und strich mit der Hand über die Sitzoberfläche. 

Achim leistete den Anweisungen Folge und Clemens legte einen Arm um Arnims Schulter. Achim versuchte, sich aus der Umarmung zu winden, denn unangenehm war ihm die Situation schon. Auch wenn er Clemens wirklich mochte, so konnte er seinen Hang zur körperlichen Nähe nicht verstehen. Brentanos Gesicht zierte ein gekränkter Blick und Arnim wusste zuerst nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Bettine war anscheinend ebenso verblüfft wie Clemens. 

„Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, wenn ich zu den Kindern runtergehe? Ich könnte etwas frische Luft gebrauchen.“, wollte Achim wissen.

Bettine nickte nur.

„Ja, geh ruhig.“

Als Achim den Salon verließ, brach der Sturm in Clemens aus ihm heraus.

„Was ist bitte los mit ihm? Ich sehe ihm seit Längerem zum ersten Mal wieder und er reagiert so? Nur weil ich einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt habe?“

Bettine tat einen tiefen Seufzer. Sie nahm sich ihre Tasse Tee, welche ihr im Voraus, zusammen mit dem Weinglas von Clemens, gebracht wurde und nippte kurz daran. 

„Achim ist mit seinen Gefühlen etwas durcheinander… meinte er jedenfalls. Auf der einen Seite ist er ein absoluter Familienmensch geworden und auf der anderen vermisst er eure gemeinsamen Reisen und kommt von der Sehnsucht nicht weg, die ihn dabei ergreift. Er vermisst dich unheimlich und kann es nicht ertragen, dich immer nur für ein paar Stunden zu sehen, nur um dann wieder mitanzusehen, wie du ihn verlässt.“

„Dann ziehe ich zu euch! Ich bezahle Miete, mache Erledigungen und stehe euch mit den Kindern zur Seite.“ Clemens Augen waren aufgerissen, als hätten sie die Erleuchtung erfahren und wüssten über das Universum Bescheid. Seine Hände suchten die von Bettine, die zuvor ihre Tasse auf einem Beistelltisch abgelegt hatte. Die plötzliche Leidenschaft schien bei den Geschwistern in der Familie zu liegen.

„Clemens… Achim und ich sind verheiratet… Weißt du, wie die Gesellschaft reagiert, wenn sie mitbekommt, dass du bei uns eingezogen bist? Sie werden sich die Mäuler darüber zerreißen!“ 

„Seit wann denkst du über die Gesellschaft nach? Dir war doch sonst auch alles immer gleichgültig und du hast deine Sachen unabhängig davon getan! Was ist mit dir geschehen?“

Clemens Stimmung kippte windschnell und er schwieg, als er Bettine zusammengesackte Gestalt vernahm. Bettine war den Tränen nahe und blickte ihn entrüstet an.

„Ich bin Mutter von drei Kindern, bald vier und ich denke an ihre Zukunft. Sollen sie als Kinder von einer abenteuerlichen Mutter geächtet werden, welche keinen Anstand besaß? Ich bin nicht die Vulpius!“

„Bettine, bitte… nicht jetzt.“

„Mir kommt es nur so vor, dass Achim mit dir einfach glücklicher wäre und wenn ich euch dann so sehe, wie ihr miteinander redet und korrespondiert, dann scheint mein Leben überflüssig zu sein, dann bin ich nur Hausfrau und habe keinen Wert.“

Ihre Stimme wurde im Verlaufe des Gespräches lauter. Sie war aufgewühlt von den Worten ihres Bruders, erkannte ihn kaum wieder.  
Clemens rückte näher an sie heran, sodass er ihre zarte Hand nehmen konnte und sie sanft streichelte und Kreise über sie zog. Er war innerlich genauso in Bewegung, wie sie und er bereute seine Vorwürfe.

„Schwesterherz, du hast sogar einen sehr hohen Wert… für mich sowie für Arnim. Du bist nicht nur irgendjemand. Du bist Bettine Brentano, eine starke Frau, die das Herz am rechten Fleck sitzen hat. Komm her.“

Mit diesen Worten zog Clemens seine Schwester in eine feste Umarmung. Bettine kam nicht drumherum ein Lächeln hervorzubringen.

„Wollen wir zusammen nach Achim schauen gehen, Bettine?“

„…Ja…Ja, das können wir machen.“

Sie war es leid mit allen zu streiten. Momentan waren ihre Nerven einfach nur strapaziert vom Kinderlärm, den täglichen Aufgaben und nun auch noch von den Herausforderungen, die eine Schwangerschaft mit sich brachte. Achim war aber in dieser Hinsicht ihr größtes Sorgenkind. Er verfiel häufig in eine Melancholie, die sie vorher noch nie bei ihm verspürt hatte. Entweder war er stundenlang draußen unterwegs oder schloss sich in sein Arbeitszimmer ein und zeigte sich nur zu den Mahlzeiten. Immerhin etwas, dachte sich Bettine manchmal. Abends ging sie allein ins Bett, bemerkte erst spät, wie sich Achim in das Zimmer schlich und versuchte, sie nicht aufzuwecken. Morgens war er als erstes wieder weg. Bettine hatte nicht gewusst, was sie falsch machte, welche Situation Achims Verhalten ausgelöst haben könnte, bis sie ihn zur Rede gestellt hatte und es ein sehr emotionaler Abend war, an dem beide Parteien Tränen vergossen haben. Wenn sie Achim nicht von seinem Leid heilen konnte, so würde dies Clemens übernehmen.  
Auf dem Weg hinaus in den Garten wandte Bettine das Gespräch von ihrem Ehemann ab und fragte ihren Bruder über sein Leben aus, wie das Schreiben lief, was Luise machte. Auf die letzte Fragte, reagierte Clemens leicht verstimmt, denn es war ein kompliziertes Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Luise. 

„Fräulein Hensel ist mir gesonnen, aber nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie ich es gern hätte. Ich hoffe weiterhin darauf, dass sie konvertiert und ich sie doch noch überzeugen kann, meinen Antrag anzunehmen.“

Bettine versuchte sich bei Brentano unterzuhaken und stützte ihren Lockenkopf an seiner Schulter.

„Ich weiß, wie schwer dir diese Entscheidung fällt, aber ich sage dir… es ist auf Dauer unerträglich. Ich habe Achim zwischendurch unheimlich vermisst. Es fühlt sich an, als sei ein Zusammenleben nicht  
oder kaum möglich. Achim fühlt sich in seiner Klause wohl und ich… ich nun einmal hier… im staubigen Geäst der Großstadt.“

Ihre Stimme klang bedrückt, ja, sogar in einem gewissen Grade gekränkt. Achim und Clemens waren ihre einzigen Konstanten im Leben, auf die sie sich fortlaufend verlassen konnte. Der Kontakt zu ihren Schwestern war zwar nicht hundsmiserabel, aber sie stand Clemens näher. Clemens hatte sie doch auch ihrem Achim zu verdanken. 

„Ich werde euch heute Abend allein lassen. Savignys haben zu sich eingeladen und Gunda wird sich sicherlich freuen, mich für ein paar Stunden bei sich zu haben. Beauftragt das Küchenmädchen einfach, wenn ihr etwas zu essen haben wollt.“

Clemens nickte. Das mit Achim könnte noch zu einem echten Abenteuer werden…  
Unten in der Eingangshalle angekommen, kam ihnen Freimund entgegen, der sein kleines Brüderchen im Schlepptau hatte.

„Mama! Onkel Clemens!“ 

Der kleine Freimund klammerte sich an das Bein von Clemens und schaute diesen mit den dunklen Augen seiner Mutter an. Siegmund hingegen wollte in die Arme seiner Mutter und beäugte Clemens, durch ihre Haare hindurch, von der Seite. Als er anscheinend realisierte, dass es sein Onkel war, brachte er ein Lächeln hervor. Freimund entklammerte seine Arme und rannte zu seiner Mutter.

„Mama, du musst mit nach draußen kommen! Der Papa spielt mit dem Friedmund und der sagt seine Sätze!“

Bettines Gesicht zierte ein zärtliches Lächeln, als sie so ihren Sohn reden hörte.

„Na, dann müssen wir das wohl tun. Kommt!“

Clemens trottete wie ein Hund hinter der Bande hinterher und fühlte sich etwas verloren in der Familienszene, als würde er mit seiner Anwesenheit eine harmonische Zusammenkunft stören. Achim rannte nun schon die dritte Runde durch den Garten, um die Kinder zu belustigen. Völlig außer Atem gelangte er bei Bettine und Clemens an. Clemens musste ihn erstmal auffangen, als Arnim kurz schwindelig war. Die Situation ließ ihn unwillkürlich lachen und er meinte neckend:

„Und du warst Hauptmann eines Landsturmbataillons, Achim?“

„… Ja… Ja, das war ich… War…zum Glück.“

Achim nahm freundlich ein Glas Wasser an, als das Dienstmädchen, welches die Kinder vorab betreute, ihm eines reichte. Sie genossen noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen im Freien, ehe die Kinder ins Bett gebracht wurden und Bettine sich für die nächsten drei bis vier Stunden verabschiedete. 

Arnim und Brentano ließen sich abermals im Salon nieder und Clemens entkorkte die erste Flasche Wein. Sie sprachen über ihre schriftstellerischen Tätigkeiten, das Berliner Leben, was sie sonst in letzter Zeit trieben und Achim befragte Clemens nach seiner neu auserkorenen Herzensdame, worauf Clemens nur einen Seufzer verlauten ließ. Im Großen und Ganzen verlief der Abend recht ruhig. Clemens goss während ihres Gespräches bei ihnen fleißig nach und so kam es, dass beide nach anderthalb Stunden anfingen zu lallen.  
Brentano hatte sein dunkles Lockenhaupt auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas gestützt, sodass sein Kinn Richtung Decke zeigte. Achims Kopf lag verschlafen auf seiner Hand und er schwenkte sein Weinglas hin und her, die rote Flüssigkeit dabei beobachtend. Einige Sekunden schwiegen sie sich an, dachten, es seien der Worte genug gewechselt und Clemens wollte dazu ansetzten, sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen, als es aus Achim ausbrach.

„Clemens… ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst. Die Zeit ohne dich… es war furchtbar.“

Er rückte näher an ihn heran, sodass ihre Oberarme sich berührten und sie die Körperwärme des jeweils anderen spüren konnten. Wären sie in der Öffentlichkeit gewesen, so hätte jemand angemerkt, wie unschicklich ihr Verhalten doch war.  
Achim schaute Clemens eine Weile an. Seine Augen besaßen weiterhin die Farbe von Ebenholz. Er hatte Falten bekommen, was mit neununddreißig Jahren nichts Ungewöhnliches war, aber Achim bemerkte, wie etwas an Clemens zehrte und ihn nicht loslassen wollte. Seine geschwungenen, langen Wimpern, bildeten den perfekten Kranz für seine Augen. Brentanos Mund, brachte Achim zu der Erkenntnis, dass Clemens immer dreinblickte, als würde er schmollen. Die starken Augenbrauen, das markante Kinn… Arnim sah, dass Clemens ein halber Italiener war. Achim musste sich eingestehen: Clemens war durchaus ein hübscher und attraktiver Mann. Clemens legte eine Hand an Achims Wange und schaute ihn liebevoll an. Arnim schweifte mit seinem Blick nach unten, schlug seine Augen nieder. 

„Was ist los, mein Guter?“

Clemens beäugte ihn sanft, als wäre er ein Kind, das zu ihm gekommen, welches sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte oder ein Splitter in seinem Finger steckte. Seine Hand strich währenddessen durch Achims Haar.  
Achim blickte wieder auf und es schien für Clemens alles etwas zu schnell zu gehen, denn dieser schreckte kurz zurück, als er plötzlich die Lippen auf den eigenen spürte.  
Arnims Charakter spiegelte sich in diesem Kuss wider: er war sanft und von ehrlicher Absicht. Clemens schmeckte den lieblichen Wein und es hatte etwas befreiendes. Seine Falten glätteten sich und er schloss seine Augen, als er sich traute den Kuss zu erwidern. Er dachte zurück an ihr Zusammentreffen damals am See, kurz vor Arnims Hochzeit und wie er ihm seine Gefühle gestand. Clemens wollte sie loswerden, bevor sein bester Freund den Bund der Ehe einging. Die Emotionen kochten abermals in ihm hoch und der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, drängender. Achim wollte sich zurückziehen, doch Brentano duldete dies nicht und zog ihn wieder an sich und Arnim stieg abermals mit ein.  
Clemens übernahm die Führung, drückte Arnim nach hinten und bettete sie beide auf dem Sofa. Achim unter ihm legte zögernd seine rechte Hand an die Weste Brentanos und versuchte die ersten Knöpfe auf zu friemeln, was ihm zuerst nicht gelang, da der Alkohol doch eine tragende Rolle spielte. 

„Clemens…“

Clemens wurde aus der Trance gerissen, in der er sich befunden hatte. Ein eiskalter Schauer durchjagte seinen Körper, als sei er in Wasser geworfen worden.

„Verflucht…“

Brentano zuckte zurück, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Haar und Clemens schien erst jetzt bewusst zu werden, was er hier tat. Unter ihm lag Arnim immer noch unter ihm und pure Panik machte sich in Brentano breit. 

„Gott, bitte steh mir bei…“

Achim war nicht bewusst, wie sehr er seinen Freund verwirrt hatte. Im Allgemeinen begriff er die Umstände nicht.

„Clemens, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben…“

„Nein! Nein, es nichts in Ordnung. Ich hintergehe das Vertrauen meiner Schwester! Du bist ihr Gatte, Achim! Was tun wir hier?!“

Achim setzte sich auf, richtete seine Kleidung und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ich habe es mit Bettine abgesprochen…“, sagte er zögerlich. „Es fiel mir nicht leicht ihr all dies zu sagen, habe deshalb des Öfteren schlechte Stimmung verbreitet und war allgemein zutiefst verzweifelt. Sie meinte, wenn ich mir unklar mit meinen Gefühlen wäre, dann solle ich Dinge ausprobieren und…das habe ich somit getan. Ich meine… sie hätte alle Zelte abbauen können und ich wäre wahrscheinlich ins Zuchthaus gekommen, aber… das wäre nicht Bettine und ich liebe sie über alle Maßen dafür. Mir ist eines in den vergangenen Wochen deutlich geworden: Ich kann ohne euch beide nicht leben. Ich will niemanden missen und… Bettine und ich haben darüber nachgedacht, dass du hierher ziehst. Aber Berlins Augen sind überall, weshalb Bettine den Vorschlag unterbreitet hat, dass wir für ein paar Wochen nach Wiepersdorf könnten. Sie würde mit den Kindern hier bleiben. Einfach eine Pause vom hiesigen Leben nehmen und für uns existieren und nicht für die Gesellschaft, produktiv sein, wieder zusammen an etwas schreiben. Wie wär’s?“

Hierbei nahm er die Hand von Clemens und schaute ihn an wie einen verlorenen Welpen. Clemens fühlte sich weiterhin überrumpelt und viele Fragen stellten sich in seinem Kopf, ein Wirrwarr an Gedankenschnipseln. 

„Ihr würdet… meinetwegen… eine Dreierbeziehung führen? Achim… ich möchte euer Eheglück nicht auf die Probe stellen.“ 

„Clemens… das tust du nicht. Bettine würde uns die Zeit lassen. Zwar war sie anfangs überstürzt, aber ich denke, dass sie langsam mit dem Verhältnis warm wird und… ich liebe nun einmal euch beide.“

Nun war es Brentano, der die Augen niederschlug und nachdenklich den Parkettboden anstarrte. Er war sich mit der ganzen Situation zu unsicher. Auf der einen Seite hatte er Achim, der ihm schon das ein  
oder andere Mal aus der Patsche geholfen hatte und es immer wieder tun würde, weil Clemens ein Mensch war, der oft in Fettnäpfchen trat. Und er hatte noch Luise Hensel, die er anbetete, ihr Gedichte widmete und kurz davor stand, ihr einen Antrag zu machen, um endlich diesen lästigen Nebenbuhler Berger loszuwerden. 

„Was wird aus Luise?“

„Clemens…gehe in dich. Sie ist noch ein Kind, zählt kaum 19 Jahre. Lass ihr noch ihre Kindheit und Jugend.“

Sie schwiegen. Die Minuten vergingen und Clemens kam dennoch zu keinem Entschluss.

„Achim, ich bitte dich, lass mir noch einige Tage Zeit und ich werde dir eine Antwort geben.“

Brentano machte Anstalten aufzustehen und besah sich ein letztes Mal, für den Tag, seinen Gefährten und Lieblingsdichter. 

„Achim… ich bin dir zutiefst dankbar. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht und mögen Morpheus Arme dich wohl aufnehmen.“

Clemens stand auf und Achim folgte seiner Handlung. 

„Ich habe dich wirklich sehr lieb, Clemens.“

„Ich weiß, Achim. Ich weiß…“

Als Clemens Brentano den Salon verließ und Achim somit allein war, leerte dieser sein Weinglas und machte sich dann auf in sein Arbeitszimmer, indem ihn Bettine etwas später fand.

„Mir kam Clemens entgegen. Er wirkte aufgelöst. War alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, wir haben uns nur ausgesprochen.“

„Und?“

„Demnächst wissen wir mehr. Er braucht Zeit, um dies alles zu überdenken.“


	2. ... das sich verdoppelt,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get wrecked Clemens

Clemens‘ Zimmer war das reinste Chaos. Sein Bett war zerwühlt, das Kruzifix darüber hing schief und sein Schreibtisch hatte auch ein elendiges Dasein, bepackt mit Büchern und einem Haufen an Blättern. vom Fensterbrett schaute ihn einsam Eine Weinflasche an, die er gestern komplett geleert hatte, nachdem er von Achim nach Hause gekommen war. Mehr konnte sich Clemens als Schriftsteller aber in Berlin auf dem Wohnungsmarkt nicht leisten. Während viele seiner Geschwister eine noble Unterkunft führten, hatte er keine Tapete an den Wänden und Risse in denselben, durfte dazu noch trocken Brot essen, denn eine Küche gab es nicht. Er ging oft bei Freunden ein und aus, erhielt so seine Mahlzeiten. Dementsprechend fehlte es ihm auch an Hauspersonal. Zum Glück wurden hier nur wenige Menschen empfangen, nämlich diejenigen, die er schon länger kannte. Andere traf er meist bei Bettine oder Gunda. 

Clemens war den ganzen Tag über aufgeregt und das aus gutem Grund, denn er verabredete sich heute abermals mit Luise und diese entschied, wie es mit ihnen weiterging. Er durchforstete seinen Kleiderschrank, doch schien ihn nichts zum Anziehen zu reizen. So musste er doch wohl oder übel in Schwarz gehen. Sein Mantel war leider auch schon abgewetzt.  
„Das konnte nur schief laufen“, dachte sich Clemens. Und ihre Mutter würde die Hand der Tochter doch nicht an einen dahergelaufenen Poetaster vergeben, der es nicht einmal schafft, seinen eigenen Haushalt auf Vordermann zu bringen, geschweige denn eine sichere Unterkunft zu besitzen. Noch dazu hatte er eine Lehre und sein Medizinstudium abgebrochen.  
Clemens setzte sich an seinen knarzenden Schreibtisch, die Ellenbogen abgestützt, mit beiden Händen an seinen Schläfen. Wieder überlegte er, ob er sich nicht einer anderen Berufung zuwenden sollte, eine die nicht so blasphemisch war und ihn mehr absichern würde.

„Gott… Warum ich?“

Verzweifelt ging er die hölzerne Faserung mit seinen Augen nach, noch tiefere Bahnen ziehend. Er holte einmal laut Luft und griff zu seiner Feder, schnappte sich aus einer der Schubläden ein schäbiges Blatt und fing an zu schreiben. Die Tinte wurde mittlerweile mit so viel Wasser vermischt, dass diese Notiz wahrscheinlich nur für wenige Monate sichtbar sein würde. 

PRO 

CONTRA

Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, überlegte, was für ein Zusammenleben mit Luise stimmen würde und was dagegen. Unfreiwillig musste Clemens an die Worte von Achim denken, die weiterhin – und seit den letzten Stunden wieder kräftiger – in seinem Schädel nachhallten. 

PRO 

CONTRA  
19 Jahre alt

Clemens nahm wütend den Zettel und zerknüllte ihn, riss ihn in Stücke und warf das Sammelsurium in die hinterste Ecke. Sein Atem raste, seine Gedanken ebenso. Warum schaffte er es nicht glücklich zu werden? Warum stand immer etwas im Wege? Wieso lag es meist an ihm, an seinem Versagen, dass Dinge ihm verwehrt blieben?  
Er dachte zurück an Sophie, die unglücklichste aller Seelen. Seine früh verstorbenen Kinder, dann die Wiederaufnahme einer stürmischen Beziehung mit Auguste, die zudem viel zu jung gewesen war mit ihren sechzehn Lenzen. 

Clemens Herz verengte sich. Die zarten, leicht knochigen Finger verhakten sich wie Krallen in seinen Oberarmen. Tränen liefen ihren gängigen Weg hinab zu seinem leicht stoppeligen Kinn. Sein Leben geriet außer Kontrolle.  
Aber vielleicht könnte es mit Luise… Nein… Oder? Vielleicht könnte es mit Luise wirklich besser werden. Clemens raufte sich seine dunklen Locken. Er hätte gern alles in diesem Zimmer in Kleinteile zerlegt und sie dann aus dem Fenster in die Gasse geworfen. Alles vom Grunde auf neu gemacht, sein bisheriges Leben, viele seiner Entscheidungen. In manchen Momenten hasste er sich. Er wäre mit sich selbst nicht gern befreundet und wollte sich ab und zu häuten, wie eine Schlange, dass er sein „Ich“ einfach hinter sich ließ. 

Er blickte zu dem Miniaturportait seiner viel zu früh verstorbenen Mutter, sein ehemaliger Halt. Clemens fragte sich, was sie ihm hätte raten können. Wie sie reagiert hätte, wenn sie ihn jetzt so gesehen hätte. Ja, hätte… Es ging nicht mehr, sie war schon lange fort und Clemens musste allein Ratschläge an sich selbst verteilen. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie dazu übergegangen in zu erheitern, von den Dingen abzulenken. 

Abermals versuchte sich Clemens zu beruhigen und auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Ein Blick auf seine Taschenuhr sagte ihm, dass er noch knapp eine halbe Stunde hatte, ehe er sich mit Luise am Gendarmenmarkt traf. Eilig schritt er zu seinem Waschtisch und rasierte sich die letzten Stoppel ab.

Luise wartete nun schon seit fünf Minuten. Fünf Minuten, die sie allein am überfüllten und staubigen Gendarmenmarkt stand. Die Glocken schlugen vor kurzem zwei Uhr und sie hatte sich mit den Glockenschlägen das Erscheinen Clemens‘ erhofft, der ihr aus der Menschenmasse heraus entgegengeschritten wäre. Aber sie wurde enttäuscht. Die Glockenschläge gab es, aber leider keinen Clemens.  
Sie überlegte, ob sie kehrt machen sollte, zurück zu ihrem Elternhaus und der Mutter darauf alles zu beichten, was in ihrem Herzen stattfand. Sie trug gemischte Gefühle in sich und war sich ungewiss, ob Clemens derjenige sein sollte, an dessen Seite sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte. Ob es nicht sogar nur eine Schwärmerei seinerseits war und diese nach wenigen Wochen wieder vorrüberging. Und wenn sie dann verheiratet wären, dann… Ja, was dann? Dann hätte sie den ewigen Bund mit ihm eingegangen und die Liebe wäre verhaucht. Sie müssten eine Familie gründen, so wie sie Clemens kannte, und für all dies war sie noch nicht bereit. Auf der anderen Seite war er charmant, kümmerte sich liebreizend um sie und versuchte ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen. 

Luise zerdrückte einen Punkt mit ihrem rechten Schuh im Sand und schaute dabei zu Boden, als würde sie ihre Gedanken unter der Sohle zerquetschen. Als sie wieder hoch blickte, sah Luise einen schwarzen Lockenschopf sich durch die Masse bewegen, der schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu kam. Als Clemens auch sie erspähte, zierte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht und er fing fast an zu rennen.  
Endlich bei ihr angekommen, gab er dem Fräulein einen Handkuss und verbeugte sich, zog seinen Arm hinter dem Rücken hervor und brachte einen kleinen Strauß zum Vorschein, bestehend aus einigen Vergissmeinnicht, einem blauen Veilchen und einigen Blüten eines Flieders. Luise nahm ihn mit geröteten Wangen an.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung. Ich bin noch schnell in den Park gegangen, um Ihnen diese kleine Frühlingsbotschaft zu überbringen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Pflanzen Ihnen gefallen.“

Luise brachte ein zartes Lächeln zu Stande und blickte Clemens verlegen an.

„Ich hatte zuerst Bedenken, dass Sie mich versetzt haben könnten oder die Zeit vergaßen, aber umso schöner ist es, diese kleine Überraschung zu bestaunen. Lieben Dank dafür, sie sind wirklich schön.“

Clemens betrachtete Luise weiterhin mit einem stolzen Lächeln. Als Luise ihm darauf ebenso ein Lächeln entgegen brachte, bot er ihr seinen Arm zum Unterhaken an. Zusammen gingen sie langsamen Schrittes den Gendarmenmarkt entlang, in Richtung des Französischen Doms. Sie sprachen über die Schönheit des Frühlings und wie hübsch nun alles wuchs, wobei Clemens den Anfang eines Gedichtes zitierte und Luise mit ausgedachten Versen fortsetzte, bis sie im Gehen zusammen anfingen zu dichten. Am Zeughaus angekommen fiel ihnen auf, dass sie planlos in der Gegend umherirrten und gar nicht so recht wussten, wohin sie wollten. 

Luise schlug als Ziel Monbijou vor, wohingegen Clemens den Tiergarten bevorzugte, da man dort doch länger unterwegs sein und ungestört flanieren konnte. Luise gab dessen Vorschlag nach und sie setzten ihren Weg fort, Unter Den Linden entlang und als Luise veräußerte, dass sie den Boulevard nicht leiden konnte und Clemens gleich fühlte, wechselten sie in kleinere Straßen und in einige Gassen. Clemens erzählte ihr über seine neuesten Erarbeitungen und wie es allgemein um seine Werke ging. 

Als sie sich wenig später auf einer Bank niederließen und Luise immer einsilbiger wurde, bemerkte Clemens anscheinend, dass ihr etwas auf der Seele lag und sie demnächst auf das eigentliche Thema ihres Treffens zu sprechen kam. Er stütze seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab und blickte auf den Staub bedeckten Boden. Eine Ameise zog ein kräftezehrendes Lindenblatt über den Sand, hin zu dem dichten Buschwerk neben ihnen. All die Last, die er selbst tragen musste…

„Clemens?“

Da war es, das Thema.

„Ich habe die letzten Tage viel nachgedacht, über Sie, mich… uns… und es fiel mir nicht leicht eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich will Ihnen das Urteil auch nicht in solch einem dichtbesiedelten Fleck Erde sagen, weshalb ich einen Brief schrieb, der Ihnen alles schildern soll. Bitte lesen Sie ihn später, bei sich zu Haus.“

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie einen kleinen Brief aus der Seitentasche ihres Mantels. Ordentlich gefaltet, die Tinte schimmerte leicht durch und in das Wachs hatte sie eine kleine Bartnelke hinzugefügt, die einen schönen Kontrast zu dem schwärzlichen Siegelwachs bildete. 

Clemens brach den Augenkontakt mit Luise ab und nahm zögerlich den Brief entgegen, der über seine kommenden Tage entschied. Luise realisierte seine Gemütswandlung und nahm seine rechte Hand in ihre linke und drückte sie fest. 

„Luise… Du bist eine der besten Frauen, die ich je gesehen habe.“

„Clemens… Ich… - „

Clemens blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Als sie jedoch nichts weiter veräußerte, legte er seine andere Hand auf die ihre.

„Luise, bitte… Dürfte ich dich zum Mittagessen einladen? Vielleicht bei Lutter und Wegner? Ich war dort einmal mit Achim und es gefiel uns recht gut.“

Da war er wieder, der Gedanke an Achim und dieser fürchterlich bittere Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Ja, Achim, der erwartete auch noch eine Antwort von ihm. Er ließ einen Seufzer verlauten. 

„Meine Mutter würde es nicht gefallen, es sei denn mein Bruder würde mich begleiten, aber der verweilt zurzeit in Paris und wird in den nächsten Monaten erst heimkehren. Ich bitte um Verzeihung, ich darf diese Einladung nicht annehmen.“

Clemens ließ einen Seufzer verlauten und wusste nicht, wohin er sollte. Am liebsten hätte er die Flucht ergriffen, komplett aus Berlin heraus, auf ein belangloses brandenburgisches Dorf, wo ihn niemand kannte und ihn auch niemand kennenlernen würde. Wiepersdof: der Name kam ihn schneller in den Kopf, als es ihm lieb war. Wie lange hätte er dorthin gebraucht? Einen kompletten Tag Fußmarsch? Zwei?  
Vielleicht wollte Achim mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben. Clemens Herz verkrampfte sich abermals und ihm war bewusst, wieviel er in den nächsten Tagen noch als Spieleinsatz geben musste. 

„Clemens, wenn…, wenn ich Ihnen etwas Gutes tun kann, so sagen Sie es. Niemand hat es verdient, so bedrückt durch die Welt laufen zu müssen. Wie Sie ja wissen war mein Vater Pastor und ich denke, dass ich seine Fähigkeit des guten Zuhörens in die Wiege gelegt bekam.“ 

„Du bist zu gut, meine Treue. Aber diese Angelegenheit muss ich selbst mit mir klären. Jedoch vielen Dank für die Unterbreitung. Ich weiß es zu schätzen. – Darf ich dich noch nach Hause begleiten?“

„Aber ist das nicht ein Umweg für Sie?“

„Darüber solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen.“ 

Als Clemens seine Angebetete vor ihrem Elternhaus mit einem Handkuss verabschiedete, fühlte es sich an, als seien ihm Flügel gewachsen. Luises verlegenes Lächeln und der höfliche Knicks dazu taten ihr Übriges. Er stand noch eine ganze Weile vor dem kleinen Haus, bis ihn Luises Mutter aus dem Fenster böse anblickte.  
Schnurstracks machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause, zwischen den Menschenmassen hindurch, vorbei an der Berliner Tristesse und fiel darauf ermüdet rücklings auf sein Bett. 

Auf halben Wege zu seinem Bett war Clemens der Brief Luisens aus dem schwarzen Gehrock gefallen und lag einsam auf dem Boden. Clemens wollte ihn nicht aufheben, da er befürchtete, dass sein Urteil ihn zu sehr erschüttern würde. Stillschweigend lag er da, sein Blick hing an der Decke, zählte die Risse in ihr und fragte sich, ob ihm die Decke tatsächlich auf den Kopf fallen könnte.  
Nach fünfzehn Minuten süßem Nichtstun erbarmte er sich dazu, den Brief von den Dielen aufzuheben. Langsam strich Clemens mit einem Daumen über das Siegel. Das Siegel zu brechen, das Herz somit zu offenbaren, davor hatte er Angst, große Angst. Fünf weitere Minuten verstrichen, in denen er darüber philosophierte, ob er es tun sollte. Mit einem Ruck jedoch, an nichts anderes denkend, riss er den Brief einfach auf, die Bartnelke entzwei. 

Liebster Clemens,  
mit allem, dass Sie sind, sehe ich mich glücklich und ermunternd gegenüber. Ich sehe in Ihnen einen Mann, der noch Großes vor sich hat, der auch zu Großem bestimmt ist. Sie sind ohne Zweifel ein guter und gern gesehener Ratgeber, der jedem zur Seite steht und diese Seite erst verlässt, wenn diejenige Person es auch wünscht. Verzagen Sie nicht, denn ich stehe Ihnen auch anbei und verlasse Sie, wenn Sie mir den Befehl dazu geben. Doch kann ich dies nur als Schwester tun, als Herzensschwester, wenn ich es so nennen darf. Ich bin Ihnen dennoch verbunden. Vor Kurzem bin ich konvertiert und wir sind uns nun auch in der Kategorie Religion näher. Ich habe lange mit mir gezaudert, aber momentan sehe ich mich noch nicht als Hausfrau. Ich kann mich noch nicht hingeben. Es würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mich als Wegbegleiterin ansehen könnten, als treue Gefährtin. Meine Mutter kommt, ich muss aufhören. Ich bleibe untertänigst die Ihre.  
Ihnen zutiefst verbunden,  
Luise Hensel

Es ergab sich einer der Momente, in denen Clemens am liebsten eins mit der Erde geworden wäre und sich nie der Gesellschaft mehr gezeigt hätte. Sein Dasein hatte er satt und empfand es als elendig. Wie lange würde er mit der Poeterei noch vegetieren? Eine Leere machte sich in Clemens breit, die er das letzte Mal bei der Beerdigung von Sophie verspürt hatte. Innerlich verdorrt. Mental war er ein Wrack. Clemens pfefferte den Brief auf seinen Schreibtisch, der somit Zuwachs an neuen Kuriositäten gewonnen hatte. 

Eine ordentliche Zerstreuung hätte es heut‘ nicht mehr gegeben, weshalb er auf dem Bett liegen blieb und seine Gedanken ihn wieder einholten, bis er des Abends in einen von Wirren geplagten Traum verfiel.


	3. wenn man es teilt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mein Kind ist erwachsen geworden und nicht nur dieses...  
> Für Miss Marry, nochmals alles Gute nachträglich hiermit.

„Luischen, du bist noch viel zu jung und außerdem hat der Herr Brentano keine feste Anstellung. Was soll denn aus euch werden? Aus dir, mein Kind? Willst du wie das Bettelweib vom Marktplatz enden? Ohne Hoffnung, ohne feste Zukunft? Ein Dichter… Überlege es dir gut, ob du mit diesem Mann eine Familie gründen möchtest! Höre auf den Rat deines Bruders. Du willst ihn doch nicht traurig machen, oder? Du bist doch – „

„Ja, Mutter, ich bin von Gott auserwählt, das ist meine Bestimmung, ich weiß. Ihm bin ich versprochen.“

Luise senkte ihren Kopf. Sie wollte ihrer Mutter jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen, so sehr schämte sie sich, dass sie sich beinahe einem Mann versprochen hätte, der nicht für sie vorgesehen war. Dann war da nicht nur Brentano, dem sie anscheinend Hoffnung gemacht hatte, sondern auch Ludwig Berger, ein Komponist und eine ebenso bemitleidenswerte Person, die das schwere Los einer unerfüllten Liebe tragen musste. Wilhelm Müller, der arme Mann… Warum wurde sie so häufig von der männlichen Partie auserkoren? Was machte sie so besonders, dass gleich drei Männer der Meinung waren, sie als perfekte Gattin zu sehen? Sie beschloss, ihnen die persönlichen Gründe klar und deutlich zu sagen. Mit Brentano hätte sie wohlmöglich am längsten zu kämpfen, da dieser hartnäckiger war als zuerst gedacht. Nach ihrem Treffen im Tierpark folgten mehrere Briefe seinerseits, worin er sich entschlüsselte und ihr erneut seine Zuneigung beteuerte. Luise war des Öfteren danach aufgelöst und fühlte sich zutiefst schuldig, dass sie solch unklare Signale anscheinend schickte, worauf sich wiederum gleich eben jene drei Männer in sie verliebt hatten. Musste jeder Mann nach einem netten und höflichen Plausch sofort einen Heiratsantrag folgen lassen?

Luise fragte ihre Mutter, ob es sie es ihr erlaube, einen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft zu tätigen, da heut doch einige Schausteller auf dem Gendarmenmarkt anzufinden sein würden. Nach einer Diskussion darüber, ob Luise allein gehen sollte, kristallisierte sich heraus, dass sie wenigstens bei einer Freundin vorbeischaute und diese mitnahm. 

Gemeinsam bestritten sie ihren Weg durch Berlin, wobei Luise eher die Absicht eines Besuches bei Brentano im Kopfe hatte, als den Leuten bei ihren Kunststücken zuzuschauen. Als sie zu zweit vor der Herberge, in der sich Brentanos Wohnung befand, standen und ihnen eine Dame aufmachte, die allen Anscheines die Haushälterin war, konnte sie ihnen nur ein leeres Zimmer zeigen.

„Der Herr Brentano is vor zwo Tagen abjereist. Keene Ahnung, wann der wiederkommt. Aber er hat anscheinend Ihnen, meen liebes Fräulein, `nen Brief hinterlassen.“

Die Schwalben zwitscherten herrlich in den naheliegenden Eichenästen und die Sonne kitzelte seine Nase, wenn er sich nach vorn lehnte, um die verschiedenen Blumenblüten zu pflücken, damit sie die Lücken allmählich in dem kleinen Kranze füllten. Ein Bett von Krokussen und einigen Schneeglöckchen umgab ihn, sodass er Oberon höchstpersönlich hätte sein können. Das Licht schien quer durch die Baumreihe und ein paar Nebelschwaden waren auf den Feldern zu bestaunen, die den Vormittag über nicht verschwanden und einen Tanz mit den Strahlen beschritten. Neben ihm versteckte sich im Gras sein Notizbuch mit den nächsten Zeilen seines neuesten Werkes, die er zuvor geschrieben hatte. Zwischen den kleinen Seiten fanden gepresste Blüten von Hornveilchen ihr ungewöhnliches Zuhause, die Brentano später Arnim überreichen wollte. 

„Es war Gott immer wohlgefällig und den Menschen eine Handlung der Andacht, die Erstlinge der Früchte und Tiere dem Herrn zu opfern; er nahm sie als einen kindlichen Beweis menschlicher Liebe, denn er genießt ihrer nicht. Durch dieses Opfer ward der Herr gleichsam ein Gast des Menschen, und das Mahl ward geheiliget und gesegnet durch die Gesinnung. Damit nun auch unser ganzes Leben geheiliget und gesegnet werde, so sollen wir Gott die Erstlinge, die ersten Früchte unsrer Seele, die von ihm ist, aufopfern, und dies ist die erste Liebe. Wenn wir zuerst jene allmächtige Neigung des Wohlwollens, das durch alle Grade des Verlangens bis zur innigsten Vereinigung steigt, in unsrer Brust empfinden, so sollen wir die Knospe dieser göttlichen Flamme an Gottes Sonne erschließen, daß seine Liebe sie entwickle und jener allmächtige Trieb in uns, der göttlichen Ursprungs ist, gleich nach seiner Geburt seinem Vater in die Arme gelegt werde, zu erkennen seinen Ursprung und sich hinzukehren mit aller Macht nach dem Himmel, von dem er ausgegangen.“

„Clemens?“

Er blickte hoch, die Sonne blendete ihn, bevor sich ein Corpus ihr in den Weg stellte und Brentano die Sicht erleichterte. Arnim hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen, die schon so viele zärtliche Briefe an ihn geschrieben hatte. Brentano lächelte, worauf Arnim mit einem ebenso glücklichen Lächeln antwortete. 

„Weißt du, ich habe mir heute - nur für dich, mein Lieber – frei genommen und dachte, dass ich dich möglicherweise auf eine kleine Wanderschaft entführen kann, durch die Felder, vorbei an den Bauernhäusern, hin zum Waldesrand, bis wir ermüdet sind und zurückkehren wollen. Nur wir beide. Wie findest du das?“ 

Brentano legte seinen Bleistift auf die frischgeschriebenen Zeilen und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Eine Wanderung würde ihn erheitern und eine mit Arnim sowieso, da Arnim immer wusste, was in Brentanos Kopf vor sich ging und sie meist am Ende am Wegesrand zusammen dichteten. Brentano nahm die starke Hand an. Arnim zog etwas zu kräftig, sodass Brentano an seiner Brust landete und ihm das Herz kurz stockte. Arnims Geruch bedeutete mittlerweile eine zweite Heimat, er beruhigte Brentano unheimlich, so wie alte Bücher und die Natur es immer taten. Seine Kleidung roch nach Nadelgehölz und einer Prise von dem vorhin gerauchten Tabak, den Brentano zu Beginn fürchterlich fand, sich aber über die Zeit hinweg an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Einiges brauchte seine Zeit, ehe Brentano es verstand. Arnims kurzweiliger Bart zum Beispiel oder die Kühle, die sich an gewissen Tagen in seinen Gesichtszügen widerspiegelte. Brentano, der hitzige Kopf und Arnim, der vernunftbegabte. 

Arnim entwand seine Hand aus der von Brentano und legte sie sacht auf seinen oberen Rücken, kleine Kreise ziehend, wie es seine Mutter oft ausübte, als er und seine Geschwister schlafen gehen sollten. Für Brentano waren dies immer Momente, die er schmerzlich vermisste und die sein einziger heller Schein in seiner Kindheit waren, da der Vater ihn grob behandelte, wie kein Mensch, sondern eher einem Tier gebührte diese Behandlung und selbst diese wurden in gewissen Haushalten besser umsorgt. Wenn er ungeahnt den Nerv des Vaters traf, so wurde er in die Galerie eingesperrt und erst zu später Stund wieder herausgeholt. Brentano dachte dabei stets, dass er es nicht anders verdient hätte und es in anderen Häusern ebenso gehandhabt wurde, es also eine alltägliche Sache sei. Bis Arnim ihn nach Beginn ihrer Freundschaft aufklärte. 

„Komm, mein guter Clemens, Mutter Natur wartet auf uns. Der Ranzen steht im Foyer bereit, mit Getränken und Essen für den Weg. Der Tag verspricht feinstes Wetter.“

Brentano spürte Leere, als Arnim seine wärmenden Arme von seinem Körper nahm. Dennoch hielt er weiterhin die Hand fest, die Arnim nicht wegzog und die ihn in Richtung des Gutshauses lenkte.

Er hatte sich nun schon zwei Tage bei Arnim in Wiepersdorf eingenistet, als feststand, dass Arnim wieder in die südlicheren Gefilde Brandenburgs reisen würde, entschloss er sich kurzerhand, dass ihn in Berlin nichts hielt. Bettine war nicht zugegen, als sie abfuhren, auch wurde Brentano ein schriftlicher Dialog mit seiner Schwester verweigert. Er schrieb und schrieb, erhielt jedoch nie eine Antwort. Arnim schob alles auf die Schwangerschaftshormone, aber Brentano war sich sicher, dass es an ihm selbst lag oder vielmehr an der Situation, in die er alle geritten hatte.

„Komm, Clemens, ich bringe dich auf andere Gedanken. Ich merke doch, dass eine Laus dich nagt und dir mit ihren Fängen einen schlechten Tag beschert.“ 

Brentano bettete seinen Lockenschopf auf die höher gelegene Schulter Arnims, der dies mit einem Lächeln quittierte. Ein Bediensteter kam auf sie zu und reichte den beiden ein Glas Wasser, womit sie zuerst in den Salon gingen, um dort eine kleine Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen, wonach sie auf ihre Wanderung aufbrechen würden. 

Brentano leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, als würde ihn etwas innerlich treiben, den Weggang schnellstmöglich anzutreten. Unterdessen konnte Arnim ein amüsiertes Schnaufen nicht unterdrücken und auf die Anfrage Brentanos, was er denn daran so erfreulich fand, antwortete er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ist gut, mein Bester, wir brechen ja schon auf. Eine Frage hätte ich aber noch: - Würdest du länger hier, bei mir, bleiben, als die zuerst geplanten fünf Tage?“

Das Glas wurde abgestellt. Beide Ellenbogen auf den Knien, in einem rechten Winkel angelehnt, blickte Brentano auf den mit vielerlei Holz getäfelten Boden. Zu viele Gefühle kamen in ihm hoch, zu viel Druck, zu viel Angst, zu viel Selbsthass und Scham, zu viel Vergangenheitskonfrontation. Er könnte die Welt umarmen und den nächsten Moment sich mit jedem auf diesem Erdballen prügeln. 

„Clemens… hör auf mit deinem Selbstmitleid. Komm - “ 

Arnim riss sich von dem Canapé los und zog Brentano mit sich hoch, unter den Achseln gepackt, sodass sie beide beinahe mit einem Ruck auf dem Tisch hinter ihnen gelandet wären. Brentano wusste nicht, wie er zuerst reagieren sollte und hielt sich krampfhaft an Arnim fest, während dieser hell lachte und sie in Richtung der Haustür zog. 

„Nicht lustig, Achim.“

„Kleiner Spielverderber.“

Der Wald war kalt. Viel zu kalt, für den Geschmack von Brentano, der sich schon an Arnim gekuschelt hatte. Das grüne, nadelige Gewölbe hielt die meisten Strahlen des hellen Sternes ab und so geschah es hier und dort, dass Brentanos und Arnims Füße unter einer Wurzel hängen blieben. Einmal verfing sich Brentano in einer Spinnenwebe und einige Meilen konnten die Wildtiere noch seine Schreie hören, ehe ihn Arnim aus dem Schlamassel herausholte. Die Stiefel quietschten durch den Matsch, der sich hartnäckig an den Seiten festhielt und an dem der Diener sich später einige Zähne ausbeißen würde. Zu allem Übel gelangte Brentanos Hand kurze Zeit in eine Brennnessel, die widerspenstiger war, als sein Haar am Morgen. Arnim brachte den für ihn typisch klugen Einfall, dass man sie doch in Pfützen Wasser halten könne, damit der Schmerz nachließe. Am Ende jedoch bot Arnim sein Taschentuch dem tollen Invaliden an, sodass diese Stelle wohlbehütet war. 

„Mein Guter, wenn du den Weg weiterhin so beschreitest, so habe ich keine andere Wahl, als dich auf Händen oder auf dem Rücken zu tragen. Du verletzt dich zu schnell, das kann und darf ich keineswegs dulden.“

„Die Strecke, die du dir ausgesucht hast, ist auch nicht gerade eine, die Wanderern leicht fällt.“

„Warte nur ab, mein Invalide.“

Hierbei blieb Arnim stehen und blickte umher, als wäre er ein Kind, welches die Wunder der Natur zum ersten Male verstand und gänzlich erblickte. Brentano besah sich ihn für einen Augenblick. Arnims Stiefel sahen aus, als hätten sie soeben Waterloo mitgemacht. Über seine Haare würde er lieber schweigen, aber dennoch hatten sie mit den einzelnen grünen Blättern, die sich mit den Locken verschlungen, etwas ästhetisches, welches Brentano nicht ganz zu deuten wusste. Durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die sich allmählich durchkämpften, sah es wie in einem Kupferstich von Jacques Bellange aus. Auch er erlebte nun seine Verkündung. 

„Achim?“

„Ja?“

„Steht in diesem Wald das alte Bauernhaus, von dem du mir erzählt hast? Diese wunderschöne Ruine?“

„Die müsste… hier in der Nähe sein. Komm, ich zeige sie dir!“

Sie gingen ein Stück ruhig daher, ehe Arnim anfing über die Ruine zu reden, dass sie ein Relikt vergangener Zeiten sei, dass doch tatsächlich dort ebenso häufig Rehe anzufinden waren und ein Kreuz aus Holz auf dem ehemaligen Esstisch lag, welches Arnim besonders freute. Er beschrieb das Haus abermals, wie sich der Efeu durch die Fenster schlug, das Gras sich durch die Holzdielen zwängte und Schwalben im Dach zu nisten schienen, die ihn einmal in den Schlaf sangen, als er den Holzboden fand. 

Bettine hatte ihn beim letzten Mal darauf ermahnt, wenn er es noch einmal wagen würde, den ganzen Abend über im Wald zu bleiben und erst um 22 Uhr abends auftauchen würde, dann reiche sie die Scheidung ein. Die Kinder hatte es erfreut, die Abenteuergeschichten ihres Vaters zu hören, die Blicke gebannt auf den Lippen und Händen von Arnim, als er gestikulierte, wie er sich durch das Gestrüpp kämpfte. Von Kühnemund kam stets ein freudvolles Gurgeln. Bettine war die nächsten Tage auf die Aventiure ihres Mannes nicht gut zu sprechen. Den Freitag darauf fuhr sie unverzüglich ab, nahm die Kinder mit und ließ Arnim allein. Er sah es als Strafe und Folter an, ohne die Kinder hier zu sein, ohne Bettine, die er trotz ihrer Differenzen liebte. Als dann Brentano aus heiterem Himmel vor der Eingangstür stand und Arnim bat, er solle doch mitkommen angeln, er habe eine im Stall gefunden, da wusste er, dass das manchmal doch so heilsame Einsiedlerleben vorbei war und schönere Tage folgen würden. 

„Worüber denkst du nach?“

„Wie gut es mir tut, wenn du da bist.“

Brentano blickte verlegen zu Boden, wobei ihm eine Strähne auf die Stirn rutschte und ihm unsanft in ein Auge pikste. Die Grimasse, die er dabei zog, brachte Arnim zum Lachen, sodass auch er bald darin einstimmte, ehe Arnim seinen linken Arm um Brentanos Schulter schlang und sie auf diese Art den Weg weiter bestritten. Nach ein paar Schritten wagte es Brentano seinen Lockenschopf an die Schulter seines Begleiters zu lehnen. 

Er bemerkte erst, dass sie angekommen waren, als seine Stiefel auf den Pflastersteinen klackten, zu sehr war er vormals in Phantasien gesogen worden. Arnim ließ ihn plötzlich los, riss die Tür des Bauernhauses auf und knallte sie zu. Verdutzt blieb Brentano stehen und hörte, wie drinnen Sachen verschoben und umgestellt wurden. Er wollte durch das Fenster auf der linken Seite schauen, aber just in diesem Moment trat Arnim nach draußen. Er hatte seinen Gehrock abgelegt, die Ärmel waren bis über die Ellenbogen gekrempelt und ein Krokus fand in einem Knopfloch sein neues Zuhause. 

„Monsieur, bitte treten Sie doch ein. Ich muss um Verzeihung bitten: meine Frau und Kinder sind momentan nicht zugegen, weshalb es unordentlicher als sonst ist. Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass Sie hier sind, um neue Kraft für ein Werk zu schöpfen? Nun kommen Sie doch rein, draußen ist es kälter, als gedacht und ich möchte nicht den Medicus rufen.“

Brentano tat, wie geheißen, ein vergnügtes Grinsen im Gesicht und wurde sogleich von Arnim an dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes platziert, auf dem ein gepflückter Strauß aus kleineren Blumen stand, die in einer Ecke des Raumes anzufinden waren. Das Haus glich von innen mehr einer Scheune als einer Wohnung, jedoch verrieten Herd und Mobiliar, dass hier Leben stattgefunden hatte. Ihm gegenüber befand sich ein weiterer Stuhl, auf dem Arnim schon seinen Ranzen gehangen hatte und nun sich selbst auf diesen setzte. Arnim kramte in seiner Tasche und holte alle möglichen Sachen raus: zwei Becher, eine Flasche Burgunder, einen Laib Brot, das dazugehörige Messer und endlich schien er das gefunden zu haben, worauf er auf der Suche war.

„Ha! Hier seid ihr also!“

Er brachte einen Stapel Papier zum Vorschein, welcher aus sechs Blättern bestand, dazu einen Bleistift, der anscheinend häufig genutzt wurde. Arnim legte sie zu Brentano rüber. 

„Du hast die Ehre den Anfang auf das Blatt zu setzen.“

Brentano nahm den Stift freudig an und grübelte eine Weile, wie er das Schreiben angehen sollte.

Achim von Arnim und Clemens Brentano, gingen im Wald spazieren, weil jeder das gern macht.  
Sie erinnern sich an Dinge, die sie amüsieren,  
Oo-De-Lally, Oo-De-Lally, welch ein schöner Tag.

Das Blatt wechselte den Besitzer. 

Keiner denkt an die Gefahr, so gingen sie im Hause ´rum  
Und poetisieren sich auf ihre Art satt.  
Und sie denken nicht im Traum daran,  
Daß sie die Wildsau mit den Waldestieren längst umzingelt hat.

Brentano lachte hell auf. 

„Achim, das ist das Beste, was du jemals geschrieben hast!“

Arnim machte mit seinen Hände eine Siegergeste und schlug dann seine rechte flache Hand auf die Tischplatte.

„Eine Sache muss ich dir aber noch zeigen! Ein Geheimversteck.“

Durch den letzten Satz waren Brentanos Ohren gespitzt und er nahm dankend die hingehaltene Hand Arnims an. Arnim führte ihn in den hinteren Teil des Hauses, über einen schmalen Flur, an dem eine Bestallung abging, bis sie in einem doppelt so großen Raum als dem vorherigen ankamen. Unten befanden sich Pferdeboxen und über ihren Köpfen konnte er die Ausmaße eines Heubodens erspähen.  
Wie zwei Kinder rannten sie zu der Treppe, die hinter einer Box hochging und recht sicher aussah, was sich jedoch nach fünf Stufen als Lüge herausstellte, denn Arnim, der tapfer zuerst voranschritt, brach durch diese durch und versank bis über das Knie in dem Loch. Erschrocken versuchte Brentano seinen Ritter aus der Versenkung zu holen, was schwieriger war, da sich Arnims Hose an einer Spitze verfing und folglich Arnim mit einer klauen-ähnlichen Schürfwunde am Oberschenkel weiter zu laufen hatte. 

„Wollen wir immer noch nach oben?“

„Ja, wir haben das angefangen und wir bringen das zu Ende.“

Arnim ging weiter, als sei nichts gewesen, Brentano immer noch hinter ihm.

„Hier, schau!“

Ein strahlendes Lächeln schlich sich auf Brentanos Züge, als Arnim auf einen hohen Heuhaufen zeigte, der wie frisch aussah. Brentano lief einfach los, worauf Arnim folgte und sie schmissen sich hinein, ohne die Gefahr im Auge zu haben, die hätte folgen können. 

„Weißt du, was wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht haben?“, fragte Brentano anzüglich.

„Nein?“

„Das hier!“

Mit einem Schwung schmiss sich Brentano auf Arnim rauf und kitzelte ihn durch, als würden kleine Käfer über dessen Körper rennen. Arnim fing kurz darauf an zu weinen, versuchte Brentano von sich zu werfen, was weniger gelang, da Brentano sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und sich dort mit seinen Knien festhielt. Arnim ließ dies nicht unberührt, dennoch versuchte er sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren, wie zum Beispiel Geranien. Als Brentano dann noch von ihm abließ und sich über ihn beugte, war kein Platz mehr für andere Gedanken in seinem oft vollen Hirn. 

„Clemens… du solltest vielleicht runtergehen.“

„Weshalb?“

Arnim zog schwer die Luft ein.

„Achim… teurer, bester Achim. Ich bin nicht umsonst hier so plötzlich aufgetaucht.“

Brentano rutschte von Arnim runter und legte sich an eine Seite, sodass er ihn weiterhin anblicken konnte. 

„Mir ist eines in den letzten Wochen und Monaten bewusst geworden: meine Zeit hier ist begrenzt und auch, wenn ich zum Heiligen Vater komme, so möchte ich doch die Zeit davor mit den Menschen verbringen, die ich liebe. Bettine gehört die eine Hälfte meines Herzens und die andere, ist die deine. Ich möchte keinen Augenblick mit dir missen und auch, wenn ich einmal dich verlassen muss, so will ich wenigstens in deinem Herzen sein, mein Liebster. Ich könnte tausend Küsse vergeben und doch wäre keiner dem nahe, was ich für dich empfinde. Keine Träne. Kein Atemzug. Ich will bei dir sein, Achim.“

Arnim hatte sich währenddessen ebenso auf die Seite gelegt, fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Brentanos pechschwarzes Haar, hörte ihm ruhig zu. 

„So sei es dir gewehrt. All die Tage ohne sichere Antwort… Ich dachte, du würdest mich hassen. Ach Clemens…“

Brentano bettete seinen Kopf auf Arnims Brust, worauf dieser einen Kuss auf dem Schopf platzierte. 

„Ich liebe dich, Achim.“

„Ich weiß… und ich fühle ebenso.“

„Achim! O‘, mein Achim.“

Brentano schmiss seine Arme in die Luft und hatte einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, der alle Sehnsucht der letzten Tage in sich vereinte. 

„Ja, Julia?“

„Du besitzt das Recht der ersten Nacht und ich höre schon die Nachtigall.“

„Bitte?! Dann verlange ich lieber Geld…“

„Achim!“

„Wäre es nicht mit dem Recht des ersten Kusses gelungener?“

Arnim rollte sich auf Brentano drauf, bedacht, dass er nicht zu viel Gewicht auf ihm ausübe. Zagend legte Brentano seine rechte Hand an Arnims Wange, die Wärme spührend, Arnim spührend. Arnim lehnte sich runter, nachdem Brentano nichts sagte und ihn verliebt anblickte.  
Es war absolut nicht wie ihr erster Kuss. Dieser war liebevoller, sicherer, gewollter, inniger. Er hätte ein Lied schreiben können, tausende und keines wäre gleich, wenn Arnim ihn küsste.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein Liebster, Bester. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Eremit doch noch sein Glück mit einem Menschen findet.“

"Und was ist mit Bettine?"

"Solange wir hier sind und sie in Berlin, kann sie uns nichts anhaben."

"Atalanta wird es verkraften und vielleicht kann sie aus diesem Bunde mehr Energie schöpfen."

"Clemens? - Wie war das mit der ersten Nacht?"


End file.
